


My Mind is a Trash Fire

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, handjobs, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin catches Dan jacking it in the game room. How could he possibly not help?
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 1





	My Mind is a Trash Fire

Arin had been gone an abnormally long time. They were taking a break from recording and it was getting late. Everyone else had gone home for the day. Dan poked at his phone and drained his water bottle. He debated on getting up and refilling it, but he was feeling so lazy right now. He sunk back into the cushions and kicked the blanket off.

With the AC off the room was starting to heat up. He propped his legs up on the coffee table and slid a curious hand into his pants. His cock gave a weak jerk and he closed his eyes, shutting out the glaring timer, the bright TV screen, the absolute disaster that was the coffee table. They really should clean it off one of these days.

His fingers slid across his half-hard sex, light and enticing. How long had Arin been gone? 10, 15 minutes? Longer? Dan should have locked the door, but the press of his warm palm against his sensitive erection made his head fuzzy as he felt it thickening under his fingers.

"Mmmmmm..." He couldn't stop the breathy desperate groan that slipped past his lips. He licked them, brain flickering to the way that Arin had looked earlier that day. He had always had a bit of a crush on his boss, those strong arms and that gentle face. Those laughing eyes that were always so kind. Dan swallowed thickly. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that. They were in the middle of a recording session.

But he couldn't help it. He woke up late this morning and didn't have time to play before he had to rush out of the house. It usually helped him to ease some of the tension from days before, but he had missed his usual session and his body had been on edge all day.

His fingers tightened against his length, prejack beading at the tip. He pushed his jeans lower on his hips and thrust up into the circle of his fingers. _Oh, god._ He definitely needed this. The singer bit his lip and leaned his head back. His cheeks were burning at the thought of Arin busting down the door like he usually did. But right now, Dan's clenching fingers were turning off all of the sensors in his brain and all he wanted to do was spill greedily across his knuckles, feeling that sweet rush of pleasure.

Arin washed up in the bathroom. God, that took forever. He opened the door and walked back to the game room. Something seemed different. He was planning on kicking the slightly ajar door in like an episode of Batman, seeing how hilarious it would be to watch Dan jump out of his skin, but Arin was feeling a little generous today.

He peered through the window behind the couch and put a hand over his mouth. Dan was slumped down, feet up on the coffee table, that gorgeous cock glistening at the tip, the singer's fingers were stroking up and down, thumb circling around the head, making Dan's hips jerk wantonly. Arin swallowed, realizing that he was salivating, watching his player 2 jerk it in the studio.

It's not like he had never seen Dan's junk before, but the singer was always really careful to not let his guard down around many of them. Whether he didn't want to be made fun of, or for someone to try and take advantage of him, Arin didn't know. He walked around to the door and opened it as quietly as he could. Dan's eyes shot open at the sound and blushed, quickly stuffing himself back into his jeans, trying to hide the gratuitous evidence.

"What are you doing, dude?" Arin commented as casually as he could.

"N-Nothing. Just waiting for you to come back."

"Looked like you were jackin' it in my absence. Do you really get that bored without me?" Arin chuckled and stripped off his hoodie.

"I wasn't." Dan tried to protest.

"There's no need to deny it." Arin stated, glancing down, noticing the damp patch on the front of Dan's jeans.

"I'm not denying it. I just wasn't doing anything like that."

"Unbelievable." Arin scoffed, a small smile crossing his mouth illegally. Dan's blush deepened.

"I swear I wasn't jacking off, dude." Dan continued.

"And I'm saying unbelievable, as in, I don't believe you." Arin sunk to his knees and pressed a warm hand against Dan's covered erection. The singer groaned, unable to stop his hips from pushing into that confident touch.

"Okay," Dan breathed, his voice sounding loud in the quiet room, "Maybe a little..."

"I appreciate your honesty." Arin remarked, undoing Dan's jeans and tugging them low on the singer's hips. Dan bit his lip and tilted his head against the couch as Arin's fingers stroked along his weeping erection.

Arin had always hoped to see such a fine specimen up close. Dan's cock was warm and heavy in his hand, it gave small twitches every time he stroked up to the head. Dan whimpered and pushed his hips up. Arin leaned his head down and took the tip into his mouth. Dan moaned. Those delicate fingers clenched against the cushions.

Arin was between his legs, Dan's rigid sex in his mouth, feeling the singer's cock pulse against his tongue. Dan's knees were shaking. This was something that he frequently fantasized about and now, in the middle of their recording session, in the room they spend all of their time, Arin is bobbing his head and sliding his tongue along Dan's weeping cock, making the singer's hips jerk under that heavenly sinful mouth.

"Ohh, Arin-! Fuck!!" Dan's hips rolled against the gamer's mouth, he was embarrassingly close. All of the stimulation from teasing himself, the adrenaline from being caught, and the rush of emotions coursing through his brain were making the singer lightheaded.

The gamer was holding Dan's hips to the cushions, dipping his head to take the singer deeper into his mouth. Dan was shivering in that strong grip. He cracked his eyes open and looked down. Arin's nose was practically flush against Dan's pubic bone, buried in those downy curls. The singer sighed raggedly. It was all too much. Arin had curled his hand around the base of Dan's cock to steady him and those squeezing fingers were stroking him in a teasing grip.

Arin tilted his head, twisting his mouth around Dan's straining hardness. The singer groaned, wanting to thrust into the slick wetness of the gamer's mouth. He was melting between those honey-sweet lips.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." A wet trickle of saliva was running down Dan's cock shimmering over Arin's knuckles and down the singer's balls. This was the dirtiest blowjob he had ever received. And his boss was the one giving it to him. Dan tried not to think too long about that.

Instead, his brain focused on the way Arin's dark eyes were closed, completely focused on what he was doing. Those squeezing fingers stroking what little of Dan's cock he couldn't reach. The tickly smear of drool that was probably pooling on the carpet between the gamer's knees. Dan shuddered and dug his fingers into the gamer's hair as Arin swallowed against him, pushing the singer down his throat a little further every time.

"Nnnngh, Arin- Fuck!!!" Dan couldn't stop it. His orgasm crashed through him, shooting down the gamer's throat. Arin swallowed his entire load, sucking gently on the head, getting every drop. He slurped nosily and sat up, his knuckles shimmering with saliva. The singer shuddered through the aftershock, completely lifeless on the couch.

"Oh, holy fuck, dude." Dan cracked his eyes open to see Arin sucking on his fingers, wiping his hand with a towel.

"See what a little honesty will get you?" Arin chuckled and stood up.

"I should be honest with you a lot more often then." Dan agreed, "Sorry that was so fast. I was really worked up."

"Apparently." Arin turned on the console and grabbed a controller. Dan cleaned himself off and pushed himself back into his pants. He stretched out on the couch and yawned. His brain was stuffed with conflicting feelings. Was this going to be a one-time thing? Did this mean that Arin had actual feelings for him or was this more of a friends with benefits thing? Could this even be considered a 'thing'?

Dan was going to have a lot to process. It felt like his mind was an absolute trash fire of feelings towards the gamer and he didn't know how to put it out.


End file.
